Qui aurait cru
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Des chasseurs et deux adolescents. Les choses allaient forcément finir par mal tourner. SPOIL 6B /Deathfic/Thiam. Don't like don't read


**Voilà, un nouveau petit Thiam. Le second en moins de 48 heures, c'est à croire que ce couple me rend productive. C'est une death-fic, donc les petits coeurs fragiles abstenez vous. Je l'ai écrite à la demande d'une personne qui m'est très chère. C'est encore une fois mon bébé (Darness K M si vous ne connaissez pas foncez sur son profil) qui a corrigé, et la mes remerciements n'en sont que plus fort puisque la tristitude dans les fics c'est pas franchement son délire. Bonne lecture à vous. (Rien est à moi à part ce que je fais des persos mais est ce encore utile de le préciser ?)**

* * *

Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait un jour dans cette situation, à bosser en équipe avec Scott et sa meute. Enfin à bosser avec Liam, car il semblait qu'une nouvelle mode ait été créée et qu'elle consistait à le coller constamment avec le Beta en rogne.

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais à vrai dire il préférait la présence de Liam à celle de Malia qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir et être prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Scott et Lydia ne lui faisaient pas confiance, et lui-même préférait éviter l'Alpha autant que possible.

Finalement Liam était un bon choix comme binôme. Ce gars n'avait aucun mal à lui dire ce qu'il pensait, et lui cogner dessus lui faisait toujours du bien quand il en ressentait le besoin ou l'envie.

Et il l'avait fait revenir, alors qu'il pensait ne plus voir un jour la lumière du soleil. Et rester avec sa sœur dans sa version zombie qui le traquait comme un chasseur traque le lièvre quand arrive le week-end. Il ricana un peu à cette pensée, sans se soucier de la quinte de toux que cela fit naître dans sa poitrine et du sang qui s'écoula hors de sa bouche.

Il sentit la pression sur son torse se faire plus forte alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sous le choc. Il tenta de fixer son attention sur celui qui avait posé les mains sur son ventre empêchant ses organes internes de rejoindre le sol avant de gronder sourdement suite à la douleur de ses blessures.

\- SCOOOOOOOTT !

Il grimaça autant à cause de la souffrance que du cri que venait de pousser Liam. Il posa une main tremblante sur celles couvertes de sang du joueur de Lacrosse avant de tenter de les repousser, sans grand succès.

-Ta ... Ta gueule. Va les aider...Je risque ... plus grand chose...

Il était fatigué, et des tâches sombres commençaient à ruiner sa vision. Il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, le regard posé sur Liam qui continuait de s'échiner à vouloir essayer de le faire rester dans le monde des vivants, alors qu'à l'évidence il courait droit vers un échec cuisant. Soudain un cri strident se fit entendre, le faisant tressaillir alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Cette voix il la connaissait.

-J'aurais... jamais cru que...j'y aurais... le droit.

Lydia criait pour lui, ne faisant que lui confirmer que le jeu touchait à sa fin en ce qui le concernait. Au moins il avait pu être utile quelques temps, et sauver Liam une nouvelle fois avant de tirer sa révérence. C'était devenu une sale habitude qu'il avait prise, un peu comme s'il se sentait toujours redevable envers le Beta depuis sa sortie des enfers. Il espérait juste que s'être battu jusqu'au bout contre papy Argent et ses milices l'empêcherait d'y retourner, et lui éviterait de se retrouver à nouveau face à Tara. Il ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à lutter plus longtemps contre la douleur et l'envie de dormir qui le tenaillait.

\- THEO NON !

Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était ce nouveau cri qui l'avait fait resurgir ou bien ce poing qui venait de s'abattre sur son visage, mais il toussa en ouvrant les yeux avant de tenter de se redresser, haletant sous la douleur qui ne fit qu'augmenter face à ses mouvements. Il ne parvint pas à occulter ce flot de liquide chaud qui envahit sa bouche pour mieux dégouliner le long de son menton alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce qu'il avait vu scintiller sur les joues du lycéen étaient deux traînées de larmes. Il pleurait. Sans doute pour lui. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, et il leva une main vers le visage de Liam, touchant doucement sa joue pour effacer ces marques de tristesse et y déposer à la place quelques traces de sang.

\- Tu me dé..déteste... Oublie..pas

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, ne parvenant plus à lutter, laissant sa main s'échouer le long de son corps. Le douleur refluant doucement, sans doute était-ce dû au fait que sa fin était proche, ou bien c'était Liam qui avait réussi à lui en prendre un peu. Liam qui pleurait a présent bruyamment, le secouant dans le but de la faire réagir à nouveau. En vain.

\- Tu te trompes ! Sur toute la ligne. Je t'interdis d'abandonner, c'est trop simple. Theo !

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur une de ses joues, puis sur l'autre avant de finalement venir se poser sur les siennes, le faisant sursauter une dernière fois avant de se sentir partir.

Il n'avait plus mal. Pour une fois il se sentait bien. Juste triste de se dire que plus jamais il ne sentirait la sensation de cette bouche sur la sienne. Liam sentit vaguement que la chimère se détendait une dernière fois avant de ne discerner de signe de vie de sa part. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne, le prenant dans ses bras pour finalement venir l'allonger au sol et s'installer près de lui, le serrant tout contre lui. Murmurant quelques mots à son ami même si celui-ci n'était plus là pour lui répondre. Se sentant coupable de la mort de celui-ci. Il aurait voulu que Theo s'enfuit en le voyant en danger, comme il lui avait promis de le faire devant l'hôpital. Une promesse que la chimère n'avait finalement jamais tenue.

\- Je te déteste pas. Reviens espèce de connard. J't'en prie. J'te déteste pas, tu mens...

Attendant un soulagement qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'il se fiait aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Se demandant juste qui de Scott ou Gérard les trouverait en premier, avant de se dire que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose et fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

 _ **Je vous laisse décider de qui vient retrouver les garçons, ça me semblait plus drôle comme ça. Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ne coûte rien mais réchauffe mon tit coeur. VBC**_


End file.
